Honestly
by joshudarso
Summary: "bilang i love you aja susah. DASAR! cowo apa bukan sih?" /Seoksoon/Soonseok/YAOI/BoysLove/BACA AJA HEHE


_Honestly_  
 _SEVENTEEN's Dokyeom x SEVENTEEN's Hoshi_  
 _Romance, ada konten dewasa .y_

"seok jangan lupa latian basket ntar sore" 

"iye" 

"awas lo bolos, gua lapor sungcheol" 

'iye dugong sono lu hush hush" 

seokmin mendengus kesal. Udah 2 kali dia digangguin makhluk ga jelas yang suka nanyain latihan basket. Mending sih kalo dipikir pikir daripada orang yang suka nanyain 'kok masih jomblo' itu dua kali lebih dalam. Yasudah, namanya juga kehidupan pasti banyak perihnya. 

Mata seokmin daritadi memperhatikan sosok cowo yang lagi ngehapus papan tulis. Dia Kwon soonyoung. Teman sekelas. Jangan nanya-nanya lagi. Cuma teman.

Tubuh pendek itu berusaha menggapai coretan papan tulis yang jauh dari jangkauannya, tapi gagal terus. Disini kita bisa melihat pentingnya kalsium bagi pertumbuhan. Bukan maksud menghina tapi dia lucu kalo loncat loncat. Inginnya seokmin modus ala drama korea, tapi apalah daya, mata sudah terfokus pada pantat semok soonyoung.

dasar jones.

soonyoung naik ke meja guru agar bisa menggapai tulisan di papan tulis.

"young! jangan di injek injek kertas ulangannya!" protes jihoon.

"aku ga bisa ngehapus tulisan ini kalo ga naik meja!" soonyoung misuh misuh.

"iya tapi jangan di injek kertas-kertas ulangan kita di atas meja"

soonyoung mendengus, dia turun dari meja.

"sini gua bantuin ngapus" seokmin udah berdiri di depan cowo itu sambil ikut megang penghapus di tangan soonyoung. Dia nuntun tangan soonyoung menghapus coretan di papan tulis di ujung paling tinggi. gila, knapa daridulu ga gini aja, seokmin bersorak sorak dalam ati.

Harus di akui, ia naksir soonyoung ketika di kantin.

Seokmin jatuh cinta ketika soonyoung pesen makanan banyak udah kayak meokbang. mulutnya lebar kayak buaya, apa aja bisa masuk. Gatau antara rakus atau emang kelaparan, tapi dia cute kalo lagi makan. gemesin.

Dari deket seokmin dapat mencium bau bayi menguar dari tubuh soonyoung. bau ini addicted banget. sampe akhirnya seokmin ga sadar kalo hidungnya sudah landing ke leher soonyoung. Hmm enak banget sumpa ga boong. cium dikit boleh kali ya, pikir seokmin.

 **chupp**

"EHEM EHEM"

tiba tiba saja pak guru sudah berdiri ngelihat muridnya mesra-mesraan di depan kelas. Seokmin berjengit kaget langsung berbalik menghadap pak guru, soonyoung juga sama. mukanya masih merah seperti habis di cabuli.

"eh... bapak? hehe"

Pak guru jung terdiam melihat wajah soonyoung yang merona. ia menjadi sakit hati. Luka dalamnya terbuka kembali, kejadian 6 tahun yang lalu terputar di otaknya. Kenangan manis kembali merasuki ingatannya. Mantannya, Kim chungha mirip sekali dengan muridnya. Merah meronanya. Mata sipitnya. desahannya . tiba-tiba pak guru Jung merasa dadanya kesakitan. Bengeknya kambuh. Dia meremas dadanya. Rindu semakin menjadi. Semuanya begitu kuat.

 _"korban gagal move on adalah mereka yang setia"_ -

itu adalah kata kata terakhir sebelum pak guru Jung di bawa ke ruang uks.

seokmin dan kawan-kawan menunggu di luar uks, mereka sama sama bedoa untuk kesehatan dan keselamatam pak guru kim agar bisa mengajar sastra jepang di kelas lagi. Sebagian anak anak kabur membolos ke kantin. Sebenarnya seokmin ingin membolos, ia sudah ada janji mencari pokemon bareng jun di rooftop, tapi soonyoung menyuruhnya untuk menunggu pak guru kim sampai siuman.

"seok, gimana nih pak guru?" soonyoung panik, dia gigitin kuku kecilnya.

Seokmin tersenyum menenangkan sambil meraih tangan soonyoung, "tenang aja, jangan panik"

hadu tangannya alus banget. beda sama tangan kuli kayak seokmin.

"ini semua salah aku ya?" Soonyoung menunduk sedih. ga tega seokmin liat wajahnya.

seokmin menggeleng, ia mengelus surai keriting coklat soonyoung, "nggak. ini salah gua young"

"hmm bagus deh. aku udah panik banget. pokoknya kamu yang tanggung jawab urusan beliau ya" soonyoung tersenyum merekah.

oke. demi eneng mah aa rela, seokmin tersenyum miris.

"kwon soonyoung? dipanggil pak guru jung tuh suruh masuk" wonwoo memanggilnya dari pintu uks.

seokmin mengernyit, kok jadi soonyoung yang dipanggil, harusnya mereka berdua dong! 

soonyoung akhirnya masuk bersama seokmin yang memaksa ikut masuk. Bertigalah sekarang di dalam ruang uks khusus guru.

"Chungha-ya..."mata pak guru jung merem, tangannya meraba raba kearah soonyoung untuk menggenggam tangannya.

"chungha, apa kau mendengarku...?"

soonyoung mengerutkan dahinya memandang seokmin bingung.

"kami seokmin & soonyoung pak. bukan chungha"

"ooh ya, maksud saya soonyoung. Knapa kamu masuk!? KELUAR KAMU LEE SEOKMIN!" 

seokmin terperajat. Apa salahnya? kenapa pak guru jung membentaknya? Seokmin kecewa. Pak guru Jung ternyata bukan orang hangat yang ia kira. ia tidak menyangka, apa yang membuat pak guru jung menjadi seperti ini?  
seokmin dengan berat hati keluar dari ruang elite ber AC itu. Ia menghela nafas, menengok dari jendela kaca yang ditutup tirai. Ia bahkan tidak bisa mengintip dari dalam ruangan. Ia khawatir pada soonyoung.

Sampe beberapa jam akhirnya soonyoung keluar dari UKS.

"gimana dok?" seokmin langsung menghampiri sosok itu menanyakan tentang kelahiran istrinya.

"hah? Dok?"

seokmin lupa kalo dia sedang bersama soonyoung bukan dokter. "ngga, maksudnya, pak jung ngapain kamu?"

"dia nanya aku chungha bukan. Jelas jelas aku cowo!" soonyoung merasa harga dirinya terlecehkan.

Tapi seneng kalo di lecehkan gua kan, suara hati seokmin.

Lagi lagi bisikan hati seokmin, entah darimana selalu saja muncul memotong isi cerita, sepertinya dia memang kurang kasih sayang, nalurinya ingin curhat melulu.

"aku sampe buktiin titid aku gara gara dia ngotot ngatain aku chungha. Masa dia lupa murid sendiri, bego apa gimana si"

"tunggu! Apa lo bilang?" seokmin melotot.

"a-apa?" soonyoung bingung.

"jadi lo nunjukin titit lo? Trus dia liat? "muka seokmin berubah frustasi sambil nunjuk nunjuk anu soonyoung. Beberapa pasang mata menatap seokmin ilfeel.

"kata dia punyaku besar dan gagah"

"APA? BRENGSEK! GA BISA DIBIARIN!" seokmin maju menggedor pintu uks langsung di tahan oleh minghao dan sungcheol. 

"lu gila ya? pak jung lagi sakit!" minghao berteriak kesal ngeliat tingkah childish seokmin.

"tapi beliau udah melakukan tindakan asusila! Pedopil itu ga bisa dibiarin! Fuck dengan sistem yang ada! fuck dengan perserikatan bangsa bangsa!" seokmin ngacungin jari tengah di depan kelas, minghao tersinggung. Itukan lambang gangster milik dia sejak sd. Cuma dia yang boleh ngacungin jari tengah.

"sabar.. sabar, selesaikan secara baik baik" sungcheol menengahi, menggiring seokmin duduk di bangku panjang sebelah soonyoung.

Soonyoung muter bola matanya males, kedua tangannya di lipat bagai nyonya besar.

"kamu ini kenapa sih! Dia yang liat kok kamu yang alay!" sewot soonyoung.

"dia udah berbuat pelecehan young! Ga bisa dibiarin!"

"tapi aku yang nunjukin!"

"tapi tetep aja pak jung liat kontol lu"

"yauda sih kontol aku ini!"

seungcheol mengernyit dahinya. Bukannya brenti malah bikin suasana tambah panas. Lagian ini kenapa berantem malah ngomongin kontol. Yatuhan ampuni dua mahluk ini.

"gabisa lah! Gua aja belom li—"seokmin langsung nutup mulutnya hampir keceplosan.

"ya! pokoknya lo ga usah pamer2 depan guru itu. kecil gitu apa yang perlu di banggain!"

Ucapan seokmin bagai pisau yang menusuk jantung soonyoung. Ia sudah biasa di panggil pendek, tapi mengingat kebanggaannya sering di sirami obat pemanjang alat kelamin, ia tidak terima. Perjuangannya mengurus titit bukan hal yang mudah. Ukuran memang bukan segalanya, kepuasan adalah yang utama. Namun bagi soonyoung ukuran panjang itu penting.

Sebenarnya seokmin ingin melindunginya atau menghinanya?

Cowo itu menggigit bibirnya, ia berdiri natap seokmin kesal, kemudian pergi meninggalkannya.

"young!" sungcheol menahan lengan seokmin, mengisyaratkan agar ia tetap duduk disini menunggu pak guru jung.

seokmin menggeram, ia ga bisa Cuma diem aja ngebiarin seseorang terluka karnanya. Tanpa aba aba seokmin ngedorong sungcheol hingga terjungkal dari tempat duduk, lalu kabur mengejar soonyoung sepanjang koridor.

 **TBC**


End file.
